world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111213doirvejant
03:42 -- avianTimbre AT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:42 -- 03:43 AT: Yo, uuh... hI. You're DoIr, rIght? Maybe? 03:43 GA: yes, hello, doir checking in 03:44 GA: 'sup? 03:44 AT: So, hey, I've heard that you're oNe of those huMaN thINgs, aNd that you're supposed to be pretty cool. 03:44 AT: Are you cool? Or soMethIN? 03:44 GA: probably 03:44 GA: its up in the air right now 03:45 GA: we've got a committee and a crack team of scientists trying to determine that 03:45 GA: who told you about me? and me being cool? 03:45 GA: i bet theyre cool 03:45 AT: If you ask Me, up IN the aIr Is the coolest that cool caN get. 03:45 AT: ANd KIkate tossed Me your NaMe. 03:45 AT: So I decIded to check It out. Or soMethIN. 03:46 GA: cool 03:46 GA: so have you entered? 03:46 AT: Oh, totally. There are these bIg flyIN thINgs all over the place, aNd It's pretty fuN. 03:47 GA: that sounds fun 03:47 AT: I've heard that We're Not all IN the saMe place, though, so We caN't haNg out or aNythINg. 03:47 GA: yeah, we're on different planets 03:47 GA: but if we get spaceships we can probably meet 03:47 GA: what's your title, and the title of your land? 03:47 AT: ...oh, shIt, the laNds areN't laNds? They're PLANETS? DaMN, KIkate dIdN't MeNtIoN that part. 03:48 AT: ANd I'M, uuh... I Wrote It doWN soMeWhere... 03:48 AT: Oh, I'M the Page of LIfe. ANd I'M oN the LaNd of... Well, I guess PlaNet of AIrshIps aNd Aether. 03:48 GA: cool, another page 03:48 GA: im a page of mind 03:49 GA: apparently we're idiots, but we will become imperative to our teams' successes 03:49 GA: or, thats what SO says 03:49 GA: i think she?'s trustable? 03:50 AT: I doN't thINk I've had a chat WIth her. I guess that's More INfo thaN I had. 03:50 AT: I Was pretty Much told We could be steppIN stoNes or heroes. 03:51 AT: ANd steppIN stoNe doesN't souNd lIke a fuN role. :c 03:51 GA: yeah, definitely not 03:51 GA: anyway, i didnt know of life as a second part of titles 03:51 GA: so thats cool 03:52 AT: Yeah, I guess It souNds pretty cool. I duNNo What It really MeaNs, though. 03:52 AT: Actually, I doN't really kNoW Much about What I'M doIN at all. 03:52 AT: Looks lIke the IdIot part May have beeN rIght. 03:52 GA: to be fair, no one seems to know what theyre doing 03:53 GA: er, did kikate give you a rundown of 'who not to talk to and who is of questionable motive' 03:53 GA: or do i need to do that whole speech 03:54 AT: KIkate MeNtIoNed BalIsh, Kate, aNd you. Kate's supposed to be aNother cool huMaN, I guess? 03:54 AT: Other thaN that, I just kNoW a feW of the trolls. 03:54 AT: Should I kNoW More? 03:54 GA: maybe 03:54 GA: don't talk to anyone with PP as a thing 03:55 GA: SO and RC are cool, but until we know them better, we can't be certain 03:55 GA: most humans are p cool, but dean (TA) is not at all, he is a traitor 03:55 GA: uh, PP is Jack, and he is evil and wants everyone dead 03:56 AT: Oh. That doesN't souNd lIke It Would be fuN. 03:56 GA: he's already killed SO and RC, he's going to kill/ get Nate (another human) killed, he's smashed seriad's hand, and is going to hurt nullar in some way 03:56 GA: oh, and he says we'll all die, which is very nice of him 03:56 AT: MaN, We doN't eveN kNoW What We're doIN, aNd We've already got traItors aNd Murde- dId you say he kIlled theM? 03:56 AT: HoW aM I supposed to talk to theM If they're dead? 03:56 GA: yeah i think theyre zombies 03:57 GA: but theyre cool zombies 03:57 GA: he said he wont be killing anyone but he apparently already has so w/e 03:57 AT: That souNds pretty aWesoMe, actually. It'd be cooler If they Were flyIN zoMbIes, but oh Well. 03:57 AT: I'll just keep aN eye out for that PP guy, I guess. 03:58 AT: ANd TA, too. Maybe. 03:58 AT: I duNNo. 03:58 GA: he might be misunderstood? but there's a line he's crossed now 03:58 GA: both of them, really 03:58 GA: like i talked to him recently and he seemed almost hurt by how rude i was 03:58 GA: and i feel bad but then i remember he's the bad guy 03:59 GA: it's all very confusing and difficult and avoiding it altogether seems like a better idea 03:59 AT: AW MaN, you caN't just go 'rouNd beIN rude aNd shIt! Gotta keep It cool, y'kNoW? EveN WIth bad guys. 03:59 GA: yeah but i was scared he'd threaten to kill people again so i asked what i had to quickly and ended it 04:00 GA: id say sorry but thatd just be in bad taste to jump in, say sorry, and leave 04:01 AT: Maybe I could totally do It for you. I've alWays WaNted to practIce beINg aN AuspIstIce WIthout actually havINg to be oNe. 04:01 AT: It souNds so cool soMetIMes. 04:01 AT: But other tIMes, It sucks, I guess? 04:01 GA: nah, its cool 04:01 GA: sometimes i just need to confide in someone about my shit choices, y'know? 04:01 GA: also i have no idea what auspistice means 04:02 GA: someone said it once before i think but i dont remember 04:02 AT: ShIt, MaN, I lIterally lIve IN a cave, aNd I kNoW What It MeaNs. It's all basIc quadraNt stuff. 04:02 GA: humans dont have quadrants 04:03 AT: ANd I totally feel ya, MaN. CoNfIde aWay, WheNever y- What?! 04:03 GA: i could totally learn them though 04:03 AT: If you doN't have quadraNts, theN What the hell do you have? 04:03 GA: um 04:03 GA: hearts love 04:03 GA: people sometimes have rivalries sorta like your romantic hate stuff but its never romantic 04:04 GA: and jossik mentioned a moirail but i dont even know 04:04 AT: HuMaNs oNly fINd MatesprIts? HoW has your specIes Not dIed out by NoW? KeepINg up reproductIoN aNd shIt Is hard Work! 04:04 AT: Do you oNly have oNe bucket per hIve or soMethINg? 04:04 GA: ah, what? 04:06 AT: You kNoW, gIvINg all that juIcy geNetIc MaterIal up so NeW grubs caN be borN? Do you oNly fIll oNe bucket? Or do tWo huMaNs have eNough to fIll tWo of theM? 04:06 GA: okay i have no idea how troll romance works 04:07 GA: but humans like get in a bed, male humans put their genetic stuffy stuff in ladies, and babies form in the ladies, and then come out when they are fully formed 04:07 GA: no buckets or anything 04:07 GA: or hives? 04:07 GA: er, and babies = grubs 04:08 AT: Whoah, the grubs groW INSIDE the huMaN feMales? That's... dIsgustINg! Ugh, I thought you huMaNs Were pretty cool, but that's just Nasty, MaN. 04:08 GA: yeah it is p nasty 04:08 GA: but you guys like... put it in pails? 04:08 GA: ewww, do lady trolls have dicks? 04:08 GA: having half of the population have dicks is bad enough 04:09 GA: that must really 04:09 GA: suck 04:09 GA: 04:09 AT: Yeah, MaN. WheN the buckets coMe up, you have to fIll 'eM up so the geNetIc MaterIal or soMethIN caN be used for More grubs. 04:09 GA: come up from where 04:09 GA: wait where do your grubs form 04:09 GA: do you have like a queen troll 04:10 AT: Blegh, It's Not that hard. The IMperIal DroNe shoWs up at your door WIth buckets. TWo of 'eM, so you caN fIll oNe WIth your MatesprIt, aNd oNe WIth your KIsMesIs. 04:10 GA: cool 04:10 AT: TheN, It all goes to the Mother Grub, aNd she MIxes It all together aNd Makes grubs. 04:11 GA: ew, all of it? 04:11 GA: everyone's nasty gross juices in a big... slurry? 04:11 AT: Yeah, of course. There's oNly really oNe Mother Grub at a tIMe, so she takes It all. CaN't share It, because there's Nobody to share WIth. 04:11 GA: wow, cool 04:12 GA: so you guys are like, insects? 04:12 GA: coooool 04:12 AT: What? No! Well... Maybe? I duNNo. Maybe We are. We MIght be, I guess. 04:13 GA: that is soooo cooool 04:13 GA: ill have to trick- uh, politely ask, one of you guys to come to my moms lab some time 04:13 GA: for scientific reasons. 04:14 AT: A lab? ScIeNce? Agh, I doN't care Much for that shIt. Not uNless you're all up INto researchIN hoW to Make trolls fly. 04:14 GA: well, i can invent wings or something 04:14 GA: we have a few experimental wing suits with gas propellants sort of like 3d maneuver gear somewhere 04:15 GA: wait, those exploded 04:15 GA: we just have normal wing suits 04:15 AT: Oh MaN, If you could actually get Me soMe WorkIN WINgs, you'd be the coolest fuckIN guy IN Whatever uNIverses there are. 04:15 AT: Just doN't let Me explode, because that doesN't souNd as fuN as flyIN. 04:15 GA: im assuming we're both from the same universe 04:15 GA: yeah wing suits are just fabric they dont explode 04:15 GA: its gas that explodes 04:16 GA: we couldnt quite find a good gas which worked at the altitudes, speed, temperatures, and pressures 04:16 GA: maybe rockets strapped to it will help 04:16 GA: i should write this down 04:17 AT: Well, I Was told you Were froM a dIffereNt uNIverse, so that's What I WeNt WIth. ANd as loNg as It flIes, It's cool WIth Me. 04:17 AT: CaN huMaNs fly 04:17 GA: that sounds like a silly lie 04:17 AT: Err... 04:17 AT: That Was a questIoN. 04:17 GA: not usually 04:18 AT: So oNly soMe of you caN? 04:18 GA: no, i doubt anyone can 04:18 AT: But If you saId Not usually, theN they do soMetIMes? 04:18 AT: Or soMethIN? 04:18 GA: well i dont know everybody in the whole world 04:18 GA: when yer a scientist, you gotta be open to possibilities of weird stuff 04:19 AT: Well, I guess trolls have beeN kNoWN to have soMe crazy dIffereNces. 04:19 AT: Maybe huMaNs are lIke that, too? 04:19 GA: not really? 04:20 GA: we dont have different blood colors, or legal murder, or advanced space travel 04:20 GA: what kinds of differences do trolls have? 04:20 AT: Holy shIt, What? Dude, you huMaNs just keep gettIN WeIrder aNd WeIrder! 04:20 GA: yeah so do you trolls 04:20 GA: it gets weirder when you examine our cultures 04:21 GA: and find that everything is oddly almost the same 04:21 AT: Well, We've got trolls Who lIve uNder Water, I guess. I caN't do that, so that's a pretty bIg dIffereNce. 04:21 GA: tv shows, movies, actors, books... 04:21 GA: all the same 04:21 GA: just with slight differences 04:22 AT: Eh, Well, I doN't kNoW so Much about those last oNes. I doN't really Watch MovIes, because readIN' the tItles Is pleNty eNough. 04:22 AT: ANd I doN't read books, because MovIe tItles are just about the saMe. 04:23 GA: whoops, i forgot the two magic questions 04:23 GA: whats your name? and do you like fashion? 04:24 AT: Uuh... VejaNt. ANd fashIoN? I duNNo. Not really? I guess Not. My clothes are pretty Much all the saMe. 04:24 AT: Not Much reasoN to get faNcy clothes aNd shIt WheN you lIve IN a cave. 04:24 GA: fair poinr 04:24 GA: *point 04:24 GA: do you all have 6 letter names? 04:25 GA: kikate, jossik, balish, nullar, vejant... 04:25 AT: I guess We do! I Never really payed Much atteNtIoN to that. I doN't kNoW MaNy other trolls, so I just kINda thought It Was a coINcIdeNce or soMethIN. 04:26 GA: whoops, i forgot seriad 04:26 GA: yeah, thats kinda cool though 04:26 GA: i think all of the humans have 4 letter names 04:26 GA: weird, because not all humans in general have 4 letter names, just us 04:26 GA: and tlaloc, forgot him 04:26 GA: thats 7/12 04:27 AT: HoW MaNy trolls do you kNoW, MaN? I've barely Met oNe of you huMaNs, aNd you're over here spoutIN troll NaMes lIke a leaky recuperacooN. 04:28 GA: well 'met' is subjective 04:28 GA: ive only talked to most of them once, and the others are no more than like 5 or 6 times 04:29 AT: It oNly takes oNe chat to Meet soMebody. ANythINg after that Is just, lIke, talkINg agaIN. 04:29 AT: Or soMethIN. Maybe? 04:29 GA: well yeah, but you cant really truly *know* someone after only a few convos 04:29 GA: you can get a good idea, but it takes a few months 04:30 GA: it seems like a lot of us are just meeting for the first time 04:30 AT: Well, We've all gotta Meet at soMe poINt. If We're playIN the gaMe, We've gotta kNoW the teaMs. 04:31 AT: Do We have teaMs? 04:31 GA: sort of? 04:31 AT: I doN't kNoW, actually... 04:31 GA: its humans/trolls but i dont think anyone actually cares any longer 04:31 GA: ive been talking up a storm with you guys, which isnt exactly something people do with enemy or rival teams 04:31 GA: i think we are supposed to be competing, but we've called a truce because of jack 04:32 GA: but maybe there was no point in competing anyway? 04:33 AT: I duNNo If tWo deaths of people We doN't eveN really kNoW Is a reasoN to suddeNly eNd coMpetItIoN. 04:33 AT: But I guess that's really Not My call. 04:33 GA: well, it's the looming threat 04:33 AT: I'M just here for the adveNture aNd shIt. 04:33 GA: i dont think we knew they were dead by that time 04:33 GA: actually, im not even sure where the notion of competition came from in the first place! 04:33 GA: it was like 'hey there are aliens called trolls also they are our rivals' 04:34 GA: nobody ever sourced that shit 04:34 AT: I guess that all coMes WIth Not kNoWIN What We're doIN here. 04:35 GA: yeah 04:35 GA: we should form one big super team and cheat 04:36 AT: The gaMe oNly just started, though. 04:36 AT: CheatIN WouldN't be fuN. :c 04:36 GA: who says its even cheating 04:36 AT: You just dId. 04:36 GA: well i said its cheating but i dont know if the game says that 04:37 AT: I guess We doN't really kNoW aNythINg about the gaMe, so aNythINg could be cheatIN. 04:37 AT: MaN, dId We get INstructIoNs or soMe shIt WIth thIs? 04:37 GA: RC did mention our planets can access each other through rockets 04:37 AT: I doN't WaNNa fuck thIs thINg up, because It looks all kINds of fuN. 04:37 GA: i dont know about any instructions 04:38 GA: but SO and RC apparently know things? 04:38 GA: they played the game too i think 04:38 GA: but they probably failed because theyre dead 04:38 AT: Why Would We lIsteN to theM If they faIled? 04:39 AT: I doN't WaNNa do What they dId If It got 'eM kIlled! 04:39 GA: they seemed to know what they were talking about 04:39 GA: and jack killed them, thats why they failed 04:39 AT: Oh, Well If that's all, theN We've got thIs IN the bag. Jack WoN't kIll Me, MaN. I'll take hIM doWN No probleM. 04:40 AT: I'M, lIke, all kINds of super traINed up aNd shIt. 04:40 GA: no, you cant do that 04:40 GA: he's like super powerful 04:40 GA: i think he 'god tiered' 04:40 GA: apparently he also has no discernable weaknesses 04:40 GA: and is a lord of doom *and* thief of time? 04:41 GA: he's also an alien race we know nothing about yet 04:41 AT: Oh yeah? I've got thIs god thINgy, too! ANd I'M all super poWerful, too! ThIs Jack guy WoN't kNoW What hIt hIM! 04:41 AT: I thINk I'd rather just chIll, though. 04:41 GA: what? 04:42 GA: how could you got tier already we havent even started yet... 04:42 GA: chilling is a much better idea 04:42 GA: everyone and their lusus/guardian wants to kill jack, and nobody's powerful enough 04:42 AT: Yeah, god thINgy! It Was totally easy. I guess. I MeaN, you kNoW hoW to get It, rIght? Just to Make sure you do. 04:43 AT: ANd do you thINk Jack Would eNjoy just haNgIN out? KINda chIllIN? 04:43 GA: actually i dont, because ive only heard mention like twice 04:43 AT: ChIllIN, Not kIllIN. 04:43 GA: no, i think he enjoys killin 04:43 GA: also maiming 04:44 AT: Well, We'll see. I guess. I doN't eveN kNoW Where he Is, so It's Not lIke I'M about to go ruNNIN off to kIll hIM or NothIN. 04:44 AT: BesIdes, I kINda lIke It here. 04:44 AT: I'M all up IN the aIr aNd shIt. 04:44 AT: ANd up IN the aIr Is the coolest that cool caN be. 04:44 GA: definitely do not go running off killing him or nothing 04:45 GA: you seem to be enticed by the idea of flight, dont you 04:45 GA: definitely a fine choice of enticement 04:45 AT: Hell yeah, I aM. FlIght Is, lIke, the coolest thINg to ever be a thINg. 04:46 GA: its definitely fun 04:46 GA: not quite legal, but rich people can do anything 04:46 GA: ill have to give you a few ulta fashionable wing suits later 04:47 GA: there's a way of sending people stuff with grist and these machines but i havent gotten a chance to figure it out 04:47 AT: I doN't care Much about the fashIoN part, but the WINg part Would be aWesoMe. 04:47 GA: anything i give to anyone will always be fashionable 04:47 GA: also, its not much wings, but more gliding 04:48 GA: im still trying to figure out the wing part 04:48 GA: people arent very good at gaining lift without propellant 04:48 AT: Well, glIdINg Is a step up froM fallINg, aNd It's a step doWN froM flyINg. 04:48 AT: All I caN do NoW Is fall, aNd I happeN to be very good at It. 04:48 AT: So I'll take glIdINg aNy day. 04:49 GA: yeah unless you happen to have a compact jetpack lying around that doesnt explode because its a prototype, flying doesnt seem like a possible thing 04:50 AT: Well, I'M curreNtly sIttINg oN the edge of thIs gIaNt flyINg Metal aIrshIp thINgy. 04:50 GA: that sounds awesome 04:50 GA: are they steam punky 04:50 AT: If thIs thINg caN fly, theN I'M sure a troll could fINd soMe Way to do It, too, rIght? 04:50 AT: SteaM puNky? 04:50 GA: hmm 04:50 GA: like brass, gears, steam powered... 04:51 GA: old timey 04:51 AT: SoMe of 'eM are, I guess. There are a lot, aNd I caN't really see all of 'eM. I caN see a Whole buNch of dIffereNt lookINg oNes. 04:51 AT: So Maybe? 04:51 GA: cool 04:51 AT: I MeaN, they doN't really look old. 04:51 GA: not quite old in like, age sense 04:51 GA: just old fashioned 04:52 GA: like they were designed a while ago 04:52 AT: Well, I've Never seeN oNe of these thINgs before, so I doN't really kNoW What a NeW oNe looks lIke. 04:52 AT: So I'll just go WIth Maybe. 04:53 GA: still cool anyway 04:54 AT: Has your laNd or plaNet or Whatever got cool flyIN shIt oN It? 04:54 GA: besides a few clouds, no, not really 04:55 GA: the sky is usually clear though 04:55 GA: plenty of space for flying i guess 04:56 GA: the land of vixens and baby oil is not quite so adventurey 04:56 GA: its just a buncha beach 04:56 AT: Beaches are cool, I guess. 04:56 GA: not really 04:56 GA: boooooooring 04:57 GA: i guess its not as bad as the really creepy lands with like bones and gallows and stuff 04:57 GA: but airships? dude, you have the best land 04:58 AT: You caN't beat flyIN shIt, MaN. I kNeW I'd get the coolest laNd. 04:58 AT: EveN before I kNeW What the laNds Were. 04:59 GA: that definitely sounds like a thing thats possible 05:00 AT: Of course It's possIble. I do all the flyIN aNd explorIN that NoNe of the other trolls do. 05:00 AT: So It Makes seNse for Me to get the best laNd ever to be a laNd. 05:00 GA: our words look like patches of dead and alive grass 05:01 GA: whoops, sorry, my nightblogger instinct kicked in 05:01 GA: havent slept in a week! and ive never been better 05:01 AT: ...you kNoW, they kINda do. I guess. 05:01 AT: A Whole Week?! Do huMaNs Not sleep every NIght or soMethIN? 05:01 GA: no, they usually do 05:02 GA: i just have more fun things to do, like be on the computer all the time 05:02 GA: and ive gotta train with my axes, too! gotta stay sharp! 05:02 GA: i mean, never mind that we're in a society where learning the ways of combat of any form besides ranged is basically useless 05:03 GA: that doesnt matter 05:03 AT: AWW, MaN... eveN the huMaNs all use WeapoNs aNd shIt. Be a real MaN aNd use your fIsts, aNd you'll be so badass aNd cool that your cool WIll be soarIN off the charts. 05:03 GA: oh, lots of people use fists 05:03 GA: they just also use guns 05:04 GA: most people dont actually use close combat weapons besides like brass knuckles in gangs 05:04 GA: and knives 05:04 AT: That's, lIke, Not eveN fIghtINg though. GuNs are just kINda... baNg you're dead. 05:04 GA: yeah its dumb 05:04 GA: but also very helpful to not die 05:05 AT: Well, If you dIe IN a fIght, theN It just MeaNs you're Not stroNg eNough. 05:05 GA: unless you die to cheaty cheat guns 05:05 AT: I guess you've got a poINt, or soMethIN. 05:06 AT: ANIMals doN't usually use guNs, though, so I guess I've beeN pretty safe. 05:06 GA: whoops, just realized i probably never told my mom, uh, lusus whats happening 05:06 GA: ill have to remember to do that later 05:06 AT: That'd probably be a good thINg to do. 05:06 GA: whats your lusus like? 05:07 AT: EspecIally sINce your hIve got all teleported aNd shIt. Or, at least, MINe dId. 05:07 GA: yeah 05:07 AT: Oh, AlbatrossDad Is pretty sWeet. He flIes Me arouNd aNd stuff. LIkes to take Me oN adveNtures all the tIMe. 05:07 GA: that sounds cool 05:07 GA: my lusus is just my human mom 05:08 AT: You MeaN the feMale that you, uuh... greW INsIde? 05:08 GA: she takes me on adventures on planes and boats and stuff 05:08 GA: yeah 05:08 GA: when you put it that way it sounds gross 05:09 AT: Well, of course It's gross! SINce It happeNs so Much for you huMaNs, I thought you'd kNoW that. 05:09 GA: your way is gross too though 05:09 GA: do the drones just watch the whole time 05:09 GA: do you get like four wives/husbands 05:10 AT: I duNNo, MaN. I've Never seeN aN IMperIal DroNe. 05:10 AT: ANd oNly tWo of the quadraNts are for procreatIoN. 05:10 GA: hmm 05:10 AT: The other tWo are, lIke... super frIeNds, or soMethIN. 05:10 GA: so whats moirail? and aussiespice? 05:11 AT: A MoIraIl Is... alMost lIke your other half. They're soMebody Who helps you to Not do stupId stuff aNd keep yourself IN check, I guess. 05:11 AT: Just really super close frIeNds Who are opposItes. 05:12 GA: oh, cool 05:12 AT: ANd aN AuspIstIce Is a MedIator betWeeN tWo others Who are oN the verge of beINg KIsMesIsseses... hoW the fuck do you WrIte the plural of KIsMesIs? I duNNo. 05:12 AT: They just keep thINgs cleaN betWeeN oNe KIsMesIs aNd the other. 05:12 GA: so like, when they hate each other so much they want to kill each other? 05:12 GA: that sounds crazy 05:13 AT: Yeah. But theN you've got the AuspIstIce there, aNd so they eNd up fIllINg theIr blackroM quadraNt soMetIMes. 05:13 GA: ew, wait, i dont have hateful feelings for jack like that 05:13 GA: im not even sure i can have romantic hate feelings 05:14 GA: i think id just have normal hate if i hated anyone 05:14 AT: Well, Not all hate caN turN INto MakINg a KIsMesIs. It has to be a specIal hate. LIke... the deepest, burNINg hatred that turNs INto roMaNtIc hate. 05:14 AT: You caN hate WIthout juMpINg INto a quadraNt. 05:14 GA: okay, good 05:14 AT: Just lIke hoW you caN lIke soMebody WIthout WaNtINg to be MatesprIts. 05:14 GA: that makes a lot more snese 05:15 GA: achoo 05:15 AT: Of course It Makes seNse. It's all pretty sIMple. There's soMe other stuff that Makes It get all kINds of coMplIcated, but I Never payed Much atteNtIoN to It. 05:15 AT: That, aNd I doN't feel lIke explaININg It all out aNyWay. 05:16 GA: yeah, romance is complicated 05:16 GA: but at the same time, really simple 05:16 GA: sorry you had to teach that, it really should have been love batman 05:16 GA: the knight of heart, jossik 05:17 GA: he's not doing his job 05:17 GA: obviously 05:17 AT: JossIk's pretty cool, but I'M Not sure that's hIs job or aNythIN. 05:18 AT: Or Is It? Does your tItle thINgy tell you What your job Is? 05:18 GA: i have no idea 05:19 GA: anyway, i should probably get going 05:19 GA: cya later, vejant 05:19 AT: AlrIght. I guess you huMaNs MIght be kINda cool. I thINk I MIght talk to you agaIN. 05:19 GA: yeah trolls are cool too 05:20 AT: You're daMN rIght We are. 05:20 GA: hehehe 05:20 AT: NoW go do your huMaN thINgs. We caN talk aNother tIMe. 05:20 GA: nice to meet ya, we shall 05:20 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering avianTimbre AT at 05:20 --